


[Podfic] fine print

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Edmonton Oilers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: savedby's author summary:"Davo thinks you're hot," Ebs says."He what.""Yeah. He's just really awful at talking to people he likes."or,Connor is both hockey superstar and awkward goober, and Jujhar is really confused





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fine print](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861428) by [savedby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedby/pseuds/savedby). 



Podfic duration: 13 Mins

Mediafire download: [MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1yfrbdwjw0b7r0d/%5BHockey%5D_Fine_Print.mp3) / [M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yb661vy5x74atfc/%5BHockey%5D_Fine_Print.m4b)

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly late birthday offering for [**savedby**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/savedby/) , who writes beautiful, adorable works like this, which fuel my fluffy little podfic heart. You are a blessing, please never stop dropping rarepair feels on us ♥
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Innumerable thanks to Jo /[ **vidriana**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/vidriana/), as always, for beta and encouragement.
> 
> \- - -
> 
> The song used on this podfic is this live session version of [First Day of My Life](https://youtu.be/3pArYJpfKao) by Conor Oberst.  
>  _(Now with bonus track:[First Day of my Life](https://soundcloud.com/frecklebombfic/first-day-of-my-life-bright-eyes-cover) covered by me.) _
> 
> \- - -
> 
> (This pod also hits a couple of squares on my podfic bingo card: rare pairing, unfamiliar pairing.) 
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Comments make me happy, and fill my motivation tank to make more podfic! & I'm [on tumblr](https://squashyicebabies.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
